


Heated Up

by Mouse9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angelo's Restaurant (Sherlock), Bicycle, Gen, Hints of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: Molly HooperBicycleShortsDoes not compute.(prompts: Molly, Sherlock, Angelo's bicycle)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	Heated Up

Sherlock stared half in wonder, half in horror as Molly Hooper rode towards him on a bicycle. It was a warm day out, warm enough that he hadn’t bothered to wear his coat, and seeing pale legs flashing as they pumped up and down on the pedals caused him to both blink and shift his stance a little

As she approached, he noticed the rest of her attire; Shorts, ankle socks trainers, and a blue vest that looked fitted to her body. For the first time since that awful party years ago, Sherlock noticed that Molly actually had shape. He wasn’t sure what to do with that information.

“Why are you riding that thing?” he asked as she slowed to a stop before him. 

Her lips had parted for a greeting but now, he frowned at him. 

“Exercise.” She finally answered. “I didn’t do much this winter except work and sit and eat. I needed a bit of fresh air and exercise. Plus, it gets me to where I need to be.”

“So do taxis.”

“Cheaper.” She retorted with a smile as she climbed from her bike. “Now, you wanted to meet here. What’s going on?”

“Lunch.” He blurted out, catching a flash of pale thigh and honestly, his mind was not fully dedicated on how to properly sound posh and mysterious with her while simultaneously asking her if she wanted to have lunch.

Molly’s lips quirked upwards. 

“It is about time for lunch, yes. Did you want to go somewhere?”

Sherlock recovered before he opened his mouth and more ridiculousness spewed out. Straightening his back, he motioned to the front of Angelo’s 

“I thought we could have a small lunch and then perhaps a walk.”

Molly blushed and he watched as it spread just above the vee of her vest.

“I’d…like that a lot Sherlock.” She answered, “Let me lock this up and we can go in.”

“Of course.” He stepped back and tried his damndest not to stare as she bent to lock up the bike to the rack near the restaurant. Whatever thoughts he had of that contraption before, he now heartily approved of it. If it pulled Molly Hooper out of the house looking like this, he’d buy her as many damned bikes as she wanted.


End file.
